Flores da Guerra
by Agriliven
Summary: Spoiler OdF Depois de batalhas e perdas, o Mundo Mágico respira em paz. Mas onde estarão as flores abatidas pelo inverno?


Flores da Guerra  
  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Só os peguei para brincar de mandar no destino, porém, isso continua a ser uma obra de ficção. Não escrevo por qualquer fim lucrativo.  
  
Dedicatória: Eu só posso agradecer, depois de tantos altos e baixos. Essa fic não poderia estar aqui hoje sem minhas queridas beta-readers Taís, que nunca desiste de mim, mesmo quando eu já desisti e Lily, que é tão atenciosa e compreensiva, sempre de braços abertos. Muito obrigada pela ajuda e pelo apoio. Gill, minha amiga, essa história também é para você. Obrigada pela capa (que em breve vai ter link aqui) e pelas risadas, e só para deixar claro, eu não sou torturadora! Não posso esquecer também da Lê, que me puxou a orelha no momento que eu mais precisava.  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo saiu bem curto, mas até do que eu esperava. Em todo o caso, espero que gostem!XD  
  
A hora mais escura é a que vem antes do Sol nascer  
  
"Fito-me frente a frente  
Conheço que estou louco  
Não me sinto doente  
Fito-me frente a frente.  
  
Evoco minha vida  
  
Fantasma, quem és tu?  
Uma coisa erguida  
Uma força traída .  
  
Neste momento claro,  
Abdique a alma bem!  
Saber não ser é raro  
Quero ser raro e claro.  
  
Talvez que seja a brisa  
Que ronda o fim da estrada,  
Talvez seja o silêncio  
Talvez não seja nada... (...)"  
  
(Fernando Pessoa)  
  
Harry se olhou no espelho um tanto hesitante. Ao se deparar com seu reflexo, fechou os olhos com exasperação. Não podia suportar aquilo, ver sua imagem. Era tão estranho, ele sempre lutou cheio de objetivos para que essa luta finalmente pudesse acabar, mas agora, que a profecia finalmente se concretizara, ele mal podia esperar para desaparecer no ar assim como Voldemort.  
Durante toda a guerra havia soldados, lutando pelas Trevas ou pela Luz, espalhados por toda à parte. Mas, no último encontro, o encontro final, Harry e Voldemort foram deixados sozinhos. De repente, eles eram iguais e podiam lutar frente a frente. Como homens. Ou homem, porque fazia bastante tempo que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu confundia a si próprio com Voldemort, assim como o Lord das Trevas se via nele, ele se via no Lord das Trevas. Mas seria isso possível? A diferença entre o bem e o mal, o certo e o errado é tão pequena quanto um grão de areia, talvez por isso se confundem tanto.  
Mas, Harry sabia onde começava um e terminava outro, talvez, por isso sobrevivera àquela tortura espiritual, que abalou suas estruturas e fez seus traços tornarem-se marcados quando esticava sua pele. Isso, porque, o herói do Mundo Mágico nunca mais sorrira com sinceridade.  
Ele ansiava por um motivo que o fizesse continuar, a vitória nunca teve um gosto tão amargo. Existiam ainda Comensais da Morte espalhados, mas sem um mentor eles eram como revólveres sem balas. Os aurores os caçavam, perseguiam e mandavam para Azkaban, não mais uma prisão, mas um Centro de reabilitação. Para quem apostou em mortes e destruição físicas, errou. Dentre as milhares de pessoas que poderiam ser perdidas, foram poucas as que realmente se perderam. Dumbledore foi uma delas, e Harry nem ao menos se despediu. Foi depois, ele sabia. O diretor não era o mesmo desde o início da verdadeira guerra. Continuava sábio e imponente, mas quando a batalha se resumia a lutas de poderes mágicos, é impossível não adoecer. E enquanto Harry se recuperava na Ala Hospitalar, ele se foi. Não rápido como seria se fosse morto pelas mãos do inimigo, mas lentamente, dando adeus ao mundo, como alguém que cumprira o que deveria cumprir... O maior mal que podem nos causar é o de instalar o mal em nossos corações e o de fazer a discórdia percorrer nossas bocas e ouvidos, esse é o grande dano da guerra. Ressuscitar almas era, agora, o trabalho dos logovitas. Mas Harry, ao contrário de toda uma população mágica que se tornou aterrorizada com a ameaça das trevas, não tinha o que temer. Quando você acredita que não tem nada, você não tem nada a perder. Ele se sentia invisível, todos os seus sentimentos infantis sendo afogados por uma onda de maturidade cheia de raiva e mágoas tão precoce. Ele se sentia mergulhado em si mesmo. Ele se perdeu. E mal podia esperar para se encontrar...  
  
***  
  
A luz que ultrapassava a janela cegava seus olhos. Ela se viu obrigada a acordar. Gina se espreguiçou e sorriu ao ver como seu pijama estava pequeno, as mangas da sua blusa já batiam em cima de seus pulsos e suas canelas eram vistas deliberadamente. Os passos da Sra. Weasley no assoalho do andar de baixo podiam ser ouvidos. Como era bom estar em casa! Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar seu rosto, mas acabou esquecendo de pentear seus cabelos. Ela se sentia uma garota de 13 anos novamente e estava bastante satisfeita com isso. Enquanto seus pés nus andavam pelo chão, seus ouvidos apuraram-se para descobrir qual voz masculina estava conversando com sua mãe. Era Rony. Ele estava vivendo junto com Hermione, há quase dois meses. Apesar das constantes ameaças da nova chefe de Investigação dos Aurores, eles estavam felizes. Hermione, como sempre, estava decidida a tornar Rony um homem responsável "porque aurores devem ser organizados em primeiro lugar", o ruivo com certeza não estava contente em ter sua namorada como superior, mas deixar de ser auror ou trocar de namorada eram tópicos fora de questão. Gina tinha certeza de que as brigas eram uma forma que eles encontraram para mostrar que se importava um com o outro e nem se quisesse Hermione poderia cumprir a promessa de deixá-lo se ele continuasse a trabalhar como passatempo. Ela o amava mesmo quando ele brincava de esconde-esconde com os perigosos aliados das trevas.  
-(...) Amanhã, mãe? Vou conversar com ele...Aposto que ele não tem nada o que fazer, mas, ele anda meio...Reservado - disse Rony com a boca cheia de um pedaço de bolo de frutas.  
-Amanhã o que? Ele quem?- disse Gina entrando na cozinha. Sra. Weasley sorriu para ela, mas seu irmão a olhou espantado. A figura de Gina com cabelo caído nos olhos e pijamas curtos demais o surpreendeu, Gina sempre estava asseada quando ele a via. Isso lhe lembrou cenas de sua infância e a nostalgia encheu seu coração. Ele puxou a irmã para si e a abraçou com carinho.  
-Bom dia, Gina.  
A moça superou a surpresa e riu, retribuindo o abraço.  
-Bom dia, Rony. Meu querido...  
Molly Weasley suspirou fundo e seus olhos brilharam com encantamento. Finalmente a primavera tinha chegado. Depois de um inverno tão rigoroso...Acostumar-se a viver depois da dor é difícil.  
-Teremos um almoço amanhã aqui, Gina. De família. Está na hora dos Weasley voltarem à Toca, como uma família.  
Gina gostou da idéia, mas então se lembrou de algo:  
-Quem não virá?  
Sua mãe adquiriu uma expressão de determinação:  
-Ah, vai vir, sim. Harry, meu bem. Rony vai trazê-lo.  
Ela então entendeu. Seu irmão assentiu com a cabeça, mas não demonstrava tanta certeza quanto a mãe. A mais nova sentiu seu coração palpitar. Fazia tempos que não o via! 


End file.
